


Don't Be Afraid To Lean On Me

by orphan_account



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Cuddling & Snuggling, Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:26:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7560070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Aaron punches Andy and spills to Chrissie about Robert's shooting (22nd July 2016), Robert takes Aaron back to the Woolie where, thank God, they find peace and quiet. Emotions high, they're both in need of some quiet comfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Be Afraid To Lean On Me

**Author's Note:**

> A little tid-bit I thought of at 3AM. Come find me: Tumblr 'robronjpg' or Twitter: @bbcjohnlock.

Aaron's knuckles are still throbbing as he and Robert return home, straight to the back room of the Woolie where Robert grabs them both a beer. The brunette presses the cold glass bottle to his reddened skin and hisses. His heart still throbs too, pulse point in his neck racing from the adrenaline of punching Robert's brother for the things he put them both through, and the exhilaration of exposing him to Chrissie. It was impulsive and rash and perhaps something he'd regret later, but right now he can't think of anything beyond anger and hurt; anger at Andy (and also Ross, he's not finished yet) and hurt that Robert not only had to keep it from him, but that keeping it mostly to himself surely couldn't have done much for his mental well-being. 

"You've helped me with everything and still had that going 'round in your head an' all," Aaron bites out, the words hurting to say. 

Shrugging, Robert sits beside him, their thighs pressed together. "Like I said, there was never a right time," he says simply. 

"Yeah, and that's down to me and all my baggage," Aaron laughs bitterly at himself, shaking his head mirthlessly. It's all such a mess. 

Robert sighs and sets down his bottle on the coffee table, then wraps an arm around Aaron's back and presses a chaste but soft kiss to his boyfriend's temple. When he speaks, his voice is low and steady. "Listen to me, Aaron. I love you. Yeah, you've got baggage, but so do I. Your problems are my problems and we get through them together, we've proven that." He squeezes Aaron into his side gently. "There's no changing what happened or how it's all unfolded, and I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner. I just couldn't add anything to your plate, it wasn't fair." 

Stubborn as ever, Aaron shakes his head again and blinks away tears. "Yeah, but that's it. You would never have told me if I hadn't asked today and I know it, Robert. You would've just lived with it. I let you in and you helped me get through it all, but you didn't give me a chance to do the same?" He searches Robert's face for answers, watching as the blonde looks down at the floor with a stiff jaw and sad eyes. 

"There's nothing you could've done then, nothing you can do now. Besides lamp my brother, apparently," he adds, giving a short laugh that isn't returned. He clears his throat. "Andy's a sore spot with me. A lot of baggage, a lot of history. But despite everything, he's still my brother, and I want things to just be left alone. It's in the past and I don't want to drag that up again. We're good, or as good as I think we'll ever get now." Robert's eyes turn downcast again, staring at the floor once again. 

Aaron watches him a few beats more and then sighs fondly. "No, ya soft lad. I'm not talking about doing anything to Andy. I'm talking about what I could do _for you_. Just...being here to talk to, to listen to you the same way you did for me. Yeah, I socked your brother one, but I promise I'll leave it there alright? He did deserve it though, but I'll admit I didn't plan on telling Chrissie. It just sort of...came out. Sorry." 

Robert can't help but smirk. "I'm sure they'll figure it out. Not our problem, is it?" He asks. 

"No," Aaron agrees, turning his head to steal a brief, warm kiss. "I mean it though, Robert," he says when he draws back, sounding a little bashful and ignoring the teasing grin that forms on Robert's face. Aaron rolls his eyes, bumps his knee into Robert's, and keeps his gaze firmly down. "If you need me, I'm 'ere. You can tell me stuff, how you're feeling an' that, and I'll listen and do what I can to help you feel...y'know, better." When he finds the guts to briefly look up, he's surprised to find Robert's eyes a little glassy and bright, watching him with so much adoration and affection.

There's a second of silence as they simply look at one another in understanding, Aaron's lips shifting into a slow shy smile, and then Robert takes Aaron's bottle from his hands and sets it down beside his on the table. When he moves back into Aaron's space, it's to draw him close and sink down into another, deeper kiss. His arms find their familiar place around Aaron's waist and Aaron winds his arms around his boyfriend's neck, eagerly leaning in to the press of lips against his. Aaron brushes his thumb slowly through the silky baby hairs at Robert's nape and the two kiss for a minute or so, all existence melting to nothingness around them. 

Foreheads meet in replacement of their mouths and they breathe together in the small space, arms still in their respective positions. 

"Thank you," Robert murmurs sincerely. 

"Love you," Aaron replies, earning a sweet kiss to his nose which makes it wrinkle up as he laughs. "Soft," he repeats.

"Only for you," Robert says, swaying them lightly and smiling so the corners of his eyes and mouth crease up. "Can we go upstairs?" He tacks on. 

Cheekily, Aaron winks. "Oh yeah, in one of them moods again are we?" He nudges his boyfriend. 

Robert's face only softens and he blinks. "No, actually. I just want to enjoy the peace and quiet and not being disturbed for once." 

So they snag their bottles and ascend the stairs. Aaron flicks on the large floor fan by his bed, pulls his curtains mostly shut, and together they strip to their pants and climb into bed. 

"Fuckin' weather," Aaron grumbles, reaching out and pulling the fan closer. Robert laughs at the familiar grumpiness he loves so much.

Cool air cascades over bare skin, tousling Robert's hair slightly whenever it turns its head in their direction. It's bliss, allowing them to cuddle a little closer without it getting uncomfortable and sticky. Encouraged, Robert fits himself easily against Aaron's body, head resting on his solid chest. He turns it briefly to press a kiss to the skin once marred with pain, overwhelmed with love for the man who instinctively curls an arm around him to hold him close. 

"Did you wanna come up 'ere just to cuddle?" Aaron asks in amusement, voice grumbling from above him. 

Robert simply smiles and closes his eyes, slinging an arm over Aaron's stomach and listening to his steady heartbeat thrum. He's surprised by Aaron's next words.

"You could have died. We might never have had this." He begins drawing gentle shapes on Robert's back.

"Don't," Robert pleads, propping up on one elbow. Aaron's movements don't stop. "I've thought of all of that over and over, so don't. I'm here, _we're_ here."

At first he thinks Aaron is going to carry on with those torturous thoughts, but then his hardened face melts into something more placid and content. His eyes mellow and he smiles tiredly. Robert is pleased to feel the soft facial hair brush his smooth skin as they kiss once more. 

"C'mere you," Aaron sighs, cuddling Robert close again as they both settle back down. 

For a while, it's just them in the subdued light of the room with the dull whirring of the fan and their breathing for background noise. Aaron's fingertips trace moles and freckles on the expanse of Robert's back, along his spine and across shoulder blades, and Robert lets his eyes slip shut at the tranquillity of it all. He's almost convinced Aaron has fallen fully asleep above him when his voice whispers out amongst the quietness. 

"Promise me I won't come that close to losing you again." The words quiver with fear and uncertainty, wobbling with emotion. "I didn't mean what I said that day, I hope you know that now. I'm so glad you're here. With me." 

Another kiss drops to Aaron's chest. Then his neck and his jaw before he settles once again. "I know, Aaron, and I promise. I'm glad too."

Hearts light and eyes heavy, they find their way to dreamy afternoon sleep, the soft breeze of the fan carrying their tender words away into the stillness of their room.


End file.
